


The woman in the picture

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Magnus tells Angus things about Julia.Magnus realizes how important he is.





	The woman in the picture

Magnus was sitting on the couch with a picture frame in his hand. He had a faint smile on his face and he seemed to be lost in thought.

Angus looked over Magnus’ shoulder, at the picture of a beautiful woman.

The woman had long red hair and she was holding up her hand to show off a wedding ring. She was standing in front of a wooden house.

“Who is that, sir?” 

Magnus jumped and looked back at the small boy. Angus had been living with Magnus for a very long time and he considered Angus his son.

Magnus looked back at the picture “she was my-“  
Magnus stopped for a moment “she is my wife”

That’s all that the worlds greatest detective needed to hear to know what had happened to her

“I am sorry for your loss, sir” angus sat down next to Magnus, still looking at the picture.

“It’s alright Ango. It happened a very long time ago” Magnus put his free arm around the small boy, but didn’t take his eyes off the picture.

“What was she like?”

Magnus smiled “she was amazing... she was smart. Smarter than me. She could build too”

Magnus pointed at the house in the picture “we build that home together”

“She is very pretty sir.”

“She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met.”

As the day went by, Magnus went on and on about Julia. Angus listened to every word he had to say. Until this point, Angus had not heard much about love, and only saw love as plot points for mystery novels. But it was clear to him now that what Magnus had was true love.

Then came the question that both of them had been preparing for 

“what... what happened to her?” 

Magnus gripped onto the picture a little tighter. But he showed no other sign of discomfort.

“The truth is I don’t know... I lost all memory of it in wonderland. I can’t remeber a single thing about how she died. I just know that I was out of town at the time... and maybe if I wasnt... I would have gotten to die with her”

Angus put his head on Magnus’ shoulder “I’m glad you were out of town, sir”

At that moment Magnus had thought about something that he had never thought of before. 

All his life he had wished that he hadn’t taken that job. That he had stayed in town. That he could have died with his wife. But he had never considered what would have happened if he did

Taako and Merle probably would have never made it past the first mission.

Angus wouldn’t have a home

They wouldn’t have defeated the hunger

The Relics would still be out in the world

Magnus was... important... the amount of times he had saved his friends almost outways the time that he couldn’t save his wife.

Taako and Merle needed him

Angus needed him

Julia was in heaven now. Magnus would get to see her eventually. But for now, he was alive. 

And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I’m bad at writing. I’ve had this idea for a while and I wanted to make it a reality but I did a really bad job at it.


End file.
